The use of nerve stimulation for treating and controlling a variety of medical, psychiatric, and neurological disorders has seen significant growth over the last several decades, including for treatment of heart conditions, epilepsy, obesity, inflammatory disorders, and breathing disorders, among others. For example, modulation of the automatic balance with neural stimulation has been shown to be possible and have positive clinical benefits, such as protecting the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following a myocardial infarction (MI). Nerve stimulation often is accomplished with invasive surgical placement of a stimulating electrode adjacent to the vagus nerve. Imaging systems, such as ultrasound, are used to guide the lead to the stimulation site near the nerve during minimally invasive procedures. While Tuohy needles with echogenic features are known, there remains a continuing need for tools and methods for more accurately viewing the position and orientation of Tuohy needles and other tools for delivering a stimulation lead to a desired stimulation site near the vagus nerve and other neural targets.